


Sheep Empress

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Haru Week Day 5- Sugimura’s Just Desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl





	Sheep Empress

Sitting in a meeting room, Haru sat at the head of the table as she had a cup of freshly made Earl Gray tea. A pleasant smile could be seen on her lips as she nodded in agreement with the ideas of the men in the room. To her right, two men who were from the press and tabloids. Best to keep the press involved honestly to improve the image of Okumura Foods.

To her left, the current president of the company, Takakura and beside him, Sugimura’s father. 

“I must say, I am impressed with how mature you are being about this ordeal, Miss Okumura-san.” Sugi’s father commented. “I had my doubts about the wedding arrangements, considering the lack of documentation. However, now that there is no physical proof of the deal, I see no reason why my son needs to remain here. I trust you will have everything under control?”

Haru gave him a nod, giving a single glance to Takukura. “I am being trained to take over while I am taking part in our coffee chain and I will have guidance on my way to understanding. Your concern is touching but I assure you; I’m in good hands. This company -- my family’s legacy, is in good hands. Okumura Foods is my responsibility now. It doesn’t feel right to have anyone else look after it.”

Takakura chuckled softly, offering a soft ‘round of applause. “Well said, Haru.”

Both of the gentlemen from the press took various notes as their voice recorders documented the conversation for later articles. Before Haru could say another word, her ex-fiance slammed the doors open, brows knitted tightly together. He paid little mind to the press that was present. Instead, he stormed to the front of the table till he was beside Haru. 

Feeling the judgemental gaze of his father, he leaned towards her, growling in her ear. “Care to tell me why the security guards at the front say that I am no longer in charge of this company?”

Her right hand shook a little, but she stood her ground, refusing to look in his direction right away. Haru carefully sipped her tea, turning to face him. 

“ Hisayoshi Sugimura..with no legal documents proving the arrangement, the engagement my Father wished between us is null. With that, we are not obligated to marry. You..thus have no right to be here. This is my company, not yours. It would be in your best interest to not fuss and save face. I have guests with me tonight.”

His grip on the back of her chair grew tighter, faking a smile before speaking once more.”Haru..can we talk somewhere else for a moment?” There was no way that he was just going to let her get away with this, not if he had something to say about it!

She gave a sigh, having a feeling she knew that something like this would happen. Carefully setting her tea down, she looked to the gentlemen at the table for a moment. “Please excuse me. I will return in a few minutes. Takakura-san, could you please entertain our guests till I return?”

He gave Haru a nod before she pushed away from the table and went around the table, having Sugimura follow behind her. She led him to a room next door, closing the door. There were glass walls, so the others could see what was happening but not hear what occurred within.

The moment the door was closed, Sugimura took a firm grip on her right arm, pulling her close to him. “Listen here, you little bitch -- your Father’s company isn’t shit without my family’s political influence. If you value the future of this pathetic excuse of a company, you’ll rethink your decision on that marriage. Do I make myself clear?”

A soft hiss of pain could be heard from Haru as she attempted to wiggle out of his grip, only to feel him hold her tighter. “A-all I hear is a sad man who has nothing better than to take things that don’t belong to him -- using his family’s influence..t-to get what he wants. I..I want no part of my future to be with you!” she cried, looking towards the other room.

Sugimura took a moment to followed her line of sight, growling under his breath. “You were quite slick to involve my father in this. Using my own family against me. Sneaky little wench! You’ll pay for humiliating me!” 

As he raised a hand to her, the door behind Haru opened with two bodyguards stepping inside. 

“Excuse me, Sugimura-san, you will need to come with us.” 

Sugimura releases Haru, roughly tossing her to the table beside them. “This isn’t over.,” he grumbled, glaring at her as both of the bodyguards escorted him out of the room.

Once he was out of the room, Haru breathed a sigh of relief, only to have a hand offered to her. Looking up, she sees Sugimura’s father offering to assist her up. She held onto his hand, wincing under her breath when she stood. 

“Thank you..”

The elder gentlemen gave her a nod. “Of course. It’s the least I can do. Do not worry about my son. I will be sure to have a proper talk with him and his conduct towards women. Treating them with such disrespect is not acceptable. His behavior will not go well with the press nor my own image. It is regrettable that you had to tolerate such poor behavior. “

She rubbed her right arm, giving him a faint smile. “I appreciate that.” 

He gave a sigh, bowing before Haru. “Now if you excuse me, I have much work to do before the evening comes to an end.”

Haru bowed in return. “Of course. Thank you for coming today.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Okumura-san. I look forward to seeing how this company will grow with your influence. I am sure your father would be proud of you.”

 

The corners of her lips tilted upward slightly. “I would like to hope so..” 

He gave her a smile, leaving to follow the trail of his bodyguards. With him gone, Haru returned to the meeting room, taking a seat back in her chair as the men from the press were gathering their things. She tilted her head in bewilderment. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh yes!” one man stated, energetic as ever. “We have loads of material for articles and we have a deadline to report everything. So we are going to head back to report in. Thank you for your time and hospitality, Miss Okumura-san. We look forward to yet another meeting with you.”

She gave them a nod of her head, watching them leave. Once she was alone with Takakura, Haru raised a brow at him. “Were you the one that called the bodyguards?” she asked softly.

He crossed his arms, lips twisting into a frown. “I wish I could take credit for that call but I believe that was Sugimura’s father who did. He requested to call a halt to questions when he noticed how his own son was handling a woman -- in public no less.”

Haru lets out a sigh, leaning back in her chair. “I’m glad he did. I was terrified for my life for a moment there..! Sugimura-san..is a creep!”

“It is quite unfortunate. He seemed to get along with so many here..” He pushed back from the table, “At any rate, I have work I need to get done. Should you need anything, you know how to contact me.”

“Yes..of course.” 

The silent steps of the company president were the only thing Haru heard till the soft click of the glass door closed behind him. Finally, alone, she ran her shaking hands through her fluffy auburn locks. She did it! She finally stood up to that creepy ex-fiance and was free of him from her life!

It felt as if she had a two-ton weight lifted off of her chest. Finally, she could breathe in peace and not have to worry about a stalking creep haunting her shadow. Not only that, she was able to marry whom she wished -- dating at her own pace. Speaking of which...

Haru felt around her sweater for her phone, texting Yusuke, asking if he was free for the evening. Tonight she would tell him that she was free of her overbearing burden over a terrible engagement. She just hoped that he would return the bubbling feelings she was growing for him when she made the suggestion of the two of them possibly spending more time together. 

To her surprise, he answered rather quickly and confirmed that he was free. Her heart felt as if it were fluttering from her chest as she made plans for them. Once everything was in place, Haru wished him a pleasant day and stated how she looked forward to seeing him later that evening. Tonight was going to be special.  
Certainly, a night to remember.


End file.
